Shinde
by HolyRiot11
Summary: An ancient demon named Jo goes on a people-purging spree, meets a human named Meg. Unfinished and officially discontinued as of 6-1-15.
1. Hell Visiting Earth

Shinde

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. Yes, another story. ANOTHER story. Why? Can't be sure. As a song that I can't remember the name of goes, "I write so much that it makes me sick." But for me, it's "I write so much that it makes me sleep-deprived". So enjoy, you sons of bitches. Oh, and Shinde means Die. I couldn't come up with any better name, so Shinde it was.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Evil is bad that believes itself good." <em>

_-Shadow Fever_

* * *

><p>A figure stands in the shade, hood up. They hold their clenched fist up to their face, their silhouette revealed by the light of the full moon. Terrifying crimson eyes glow under the shade that their hood casts over their face, and a gust of wind blows it back. Long, silver hair flows out from where the jacket once held it.<p>

"This place..." she relaxes her fist, letting the torn-out heart fall to the ground. "Disgusts me."

She walks out of the alley, blood-stained jacket nearly trailing on the floor. She doesn't bother to step around the corpses littered across the floor, hearing a satisfying crack with each step she takes. A sadistic grin forms on her face before she walks into the light of the street..

No one has noticed. The human race lives on, ignorant of the deadly fact. The fact that there is a demon in their midst, and that she aims to kill them all.

* * *

><p>"Another case of... this?" asks Takane, eyes widening at the sight before her. The alley has been closed off, though a small crowd is beginning to gather. She glares at them, but they remain. She turns back to the gruesome scene in the alley. "What kind of fucked up serial killer is this, anyways?"<p>

"I don't know," says the other officer. "Most of them look like they were beaten by a damn machine, but a few of them look... weird."

"Way to respect the dead."

"I _mean_, they look like they were shot just once, but burned from the inside too."

"How the hell is that possible?"

"They _made_ it possible."

Takane catches a glimpse of one of the corpses, seeing smoke rising from it's mouth, it's eyes. She shudders, turning away, towards the crowd. Far in the back, she sees a hooded figure. Just before the mysterious person turns away, she sees their lips curve up in a smile.

"Hey, wait!" yells Takane, jumping over the caution tape and running after them. The officer behind her yells for her to come back, but she keeps running. There was an unnatural air about that person who had just left, and she had to figure out what it was, and why they were smiling about this. This was murder. The fucking sadist was just smiling. What the hell?

She catches up to the figure, which stops as she approaches. They grin at her, and vanish in the shadows. She watches, disbelieving, at the empty space before her. Up on a rooftop, beyond her reach, she hears the faint sound of footsteps. Then, she hears the sound of wings, though she refuses to admit it to anyone.

Her colleague catches up to her, out of breath. "Why'd you run off?"

"There was-" Takane decides not to tell him. That was just unnatural. "It's nothing. Let's head back to the scene."

Meanwhile, on a faraway rooftop, there's a winged silhouette standing in the sunlight.

* * *

><p>"Why is <em>she <em>here again?" snaps Takane, pissed off.

The black-haired woman looks at her with dark eyes, raising an eyebrow. "I can hear you, you know. And I'm here concerning the recent _murders_."

"How the hell is your supernatural organization going to have _anything _to do with crime?" yells the police-woman. She's seen this woman before. She's Sei, from Bai-Lan. Her syndicate hunted things that frankly, she didn't think existed.

A thought rings in her head. The sound of flapping wings, echoing over and over. Sei stops it by talking.

"We believe that your mysterious killings are product of a demon."

Takane hears the other officers scoff. She grabs Sei by the collar. She's about to yell at her when she remembers it again; burned from the inside out. She whispers in Sei's ear, her facial expression making it seem like a threat. "Meet me in front of the station at midnight, spirit-lady. I want answers."

She releases Sei, who walks out. With that, she heads back to work.

* * *

><p>Jo finds herself sleeping on the sidewalk, too tired to look for another place. She finds herself scoffing at the human's image of demons; the horns, tails, grotesque faces with out-of-control teeth that go all over the place.<p>

Jo looks more or less human, though with some alterations. Her teeth are made of some sort of metal, the edges razor sharp. Rather than nails, she seems to have claws. Also, her wings. They're not always visible, because she can hide them. Finally, her arm.

Her left arm, as well as a part of her back, is covered in thin blood red metal plate, bound to her with chains. Painted on it in black is a wing-like pattern. The dark chains bind it to her, yes, but it's not really an arm when she thinks of it. Empty armor, dark energy giving it structure.

She pulls her black jacket tighter around her and closes her eyes.

"So what 'demon' are you talking about?"

"Right to business then," Sei sighs. "This is an ancient demon, I think. One of the most powerful the world has ever seen."

"I need names, lady."

"Very well." Sei looks to the sky, watching the stars. "Tell me, have you heard about the demon Jo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that was so short, but hey, it'll be better later. I hope. **


	2. Demon meets Angel

Shinde

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"The demon Jo?" asks Takane, raising an eyebrow. "Who's he?"<p>

"_She_ is a demon from ancient times that only few people know of," explains Sei.

"If so few people know about 'er, how's she a threat?"

"She's a threat because everyone _else_ who knew about her was _killed_ by her. Her story has been passed through my family for generations, and I know it well." Sei sits down, calm as ever, though the thought of the powerful demon sends chills down her spine. "The story goes that Jo was the best fighter of her kingdom, monstrously strong. Thus, rumors spread about her being a demon. The suspicions were confirmed when, one day, there was a fire in Jo's estate. Many men went in to try helping her, but it was the fifth one that got to the center of it.

"In the center was Jo, some sort of magical shield around her. Some thought her a god, but the militia believed her a demon. They caught her in the middle of the night, when she was sleeping. Still, twenty men died in the process. They ended up having to cut off her left arm, which she used to fight. It was then that they took a sacred gun and killed her on the spot."

"Boom, problem solved!" says Takane, fake enthusiasm tainting her voice.

"That's what they thought, too."

"Huh?" she's genuinely interested now, though she won't ever admit it.

"They say Jo went to heaven, of all places, but when she saw their celebration she became so angered that she went back to earth. She retained her earthly form, for the most part, but now she was a fallen angel. She slaughtered all but two, granting the final two- one believing she was God and the other believing she was Satan- eternal life."

"Then how is she a demon?"

"Her hatred was so intense that, in a sense, it dammed her. A crack opened up in the earth, and Jo fell through. Her blackened wings burned, leaving only charred bone and membrane, and she became a demon."

"So why do you assume it's her?"

"Jo took the holy gun, tainting it with her sins. It became rather satanic, actually. She manipulated it to her will, going so far as duplicating it. They became her preferred weapons, though over the centuries she has mastered her powers."

"And why the hell should I believe you?"

"There's a reason that I know that she gave them eternal life."

Takane's jaw drops, her eyes widening. "No. Impossible. Who?"

"A relative. Now, I don't know what she was thinking." Sei shakes her head. "But she didn't grant them eternal youth."

* * *

><p>Jo hears the legend, brows furrowing together. Their story is flawed, she knows. She knows as the protagonist (of sorts) of that story, that it is flawed. But she'll leave it be, for know, but first...<p>

She hears noises. Noises of assault. Struggle, threats. Her own energy pushes her up in a dark gust of wind. She briefly looks at the police-station, two blocks away. Seeing as the alley in which she can hear the assault is right by it, she decides she'll scare them just a bit.

Running (or, rather, floating) in that direction, she smirks. She frees her left arm from the sleeve, making the seals glow. She sees the demon huntress look in her direction, shocked, and she winks a glowing red eye as she turns, just an inch before the door and going to the alley. She hears their panicked murmurs, but she has another thing to take care of.

* * *

><p>Even the moonlight doesn't seem to make this alley brighter, but that may just be because the men looming over her. As Meg, once again, refuses to hand over her money (kept behind her), they bash at her legs. She knows that if she gets out of this, she won't be able to walk without aid for a notable amount of time.<p>

There's a rush of wind, the men all pulling back to see that one of their friends has been pushed down. Stepped on. A hooded figure stands, head down. Meg sees a slight smirk form on her face as the woman digs her heal into the attacker's spine, hearing a satisfying snap.

"You bitch!" yells one of them, rage in his dark eyes as he charges at the figure, aiming to punch her in the face.

The figure dodges it easily, hood falling as her jacket flows out behind her, only attached to her by a few thin red strings that go around her neck. Meg's breath catches in her throat as she's entranced by her savior's appearance.

Silver hair flows from her hood, a sadistic gleam in her glowing crimson eyes. Her left arm, her teeth, her overall appearance is terrifying, yet beautiful. She can practically _feel_ the sheer power radiating off of this creature.

She grabs the man by the back of his head, crushing it easily. Blood splatters on the walls and on the faces of his companions. Naturally, this means he's dead. His comrades know this, yet they attempt to charge.

Before they can make a move, Jo makes a simple line in the air with two fingers. They all fall to the ground with slit throats. Jo's haunting gaze travels over to rest on Meg, her cold, ruthless eyes seeming to soften as she approaches the younger girl.

"Are you okay?" Her voice is calm and smooth, with something lurking beneath the surface. Menace. Meg nods, regardless.

Jo is about to add something when the sound of a gunshot rings throughout the alley. Jo feels warm blood trickling down the back of her neck, and sighs. They'll never learn, she thinks, as she summons her favorite weapons into her hands. Her gaze slides over, and she sees the man she'd stepped on. He's smirking, holding his gun aimed towards her.

She sighs, taking the smashed bullet out from where it's caught in her hair. "I won't be needing these," she remarks as her heated, angry gaze flitting over to the man. He seems to lose his bravado, becoming terrified with every small step she makes towards him. "Even small, head wounds bleed the most," she comments. "I think they do, anyways." She plays with the bloodied bullet, observing it as she turns towards him. "You probably thought it would kill me, therefore you wanted me dead. So how about this," she flicks her make-shift toy at him with enough speed to kill him. "You die."

She turns back to Meg. "They broke your legs, didn't they?" Again, Meg nods, too stunned to answer. Jo grins. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Meg shakes her head.

Jo's eyes widen. "After all that? Are you insane? Do you have no sense of danger whatsoever? Do you not understand what I am?" she asks all of this in a calm voice, not breaking eye contact with her.

"You're a demon, right?" Meg regains her ability to speak. "I'm only curious as to why you're here."

"Oh, just to commit mass genocide against your race and inevitably wipe humans from the face of the earth." Jo says it jokingly, but it's easy to see that she's serious. "I'm somewhat of a grudge-holder. But on the other hand, I'm no worse than some of your kind. Example A," she gestures to her legs, a sort of anger sparking in her eyes.

Meg knows that Jo is dangerous. From what she's seen, and what she can see now, danger lurks in the very air around the demon. Her hair seems to float slightly, moving on it's own as if pushed by nonexistent breeze. Her arm is warning enough, but rather than thinking about how it could ultimately hurt her, Meg wonders why her real arm isn't there. Her other one is, and is hesitantly reaching towards her.

"Need help?"

"Why help me?" Meg is puzzled. "Didn't you just say you wanted to eliminate my species?"

Jo kneels down in front of her. Meg looks away, not used to the raw power before her. Surprisingly gentle, Jo takes her face in one of her hands. "Look at me," she commands, voice hypnotic. Meg looks at her, automatically following her command. She sees Jo's eyes, how they seem so clear that what little light there is doesn't even reflect on them. No, they cast a bit of their own light.

"I can see clearer than any mortal on this planet, in a sense. I look at these people, and I see rotting souls. With you, I see nothing. Not soulless, mind you. You're rather rare. You seem good enough. In danger, you don't use any means to survive like an animal would, or the other human's I've seen. Here's an example," she jabs a beastly finger towards the corpse on the floor. "He tried shooting at me when my back was turned, rather than having a fair fight. Not even _I _would do something so pitiful. Now," she takes her hand off Meg's face, standing up and extending said hand towards her. "Do you need help?"

Meg knows Jo is dangerous.

But she takes her hand.

* * *

><p>"My name is Jo," states the demon as she holds the battered body of the redhead against her, floating at a steady pace down the artificially lit streets. Meg, in return, says her own name. Jo grins when she does. "You're odd, to trust a demon," she muses.<p>

"That may be, but I'm not odd enough to understand your motives," comments Meg. "I mean, people aren't all bad."

"Like I said, I'm a grudge-holder."

Meg diverts her mind as she feels Jo's warmth through the black jacket the demon girl wears. Demon. Meg finds it difficult to call Jo that, somehow, though every fiber of her being screams that that's exactly what Jo is, that she should get away to avoid danger. Then again, Jo is helping her quite a bit.

"I won't kill them all at once," adds Jo. "Then I might kill some good people. No, I'll do it slowly. I have all the time in the world."

"What about 2012?"** (A/N: This is modern times, people) **asks Meg jokingly.

"Oh please, even _I_ know that's total bullshit."

Jo continues down the street, stopping when Meg tells her to. She jumps, landing on the window-sill as some sort of energy pushes it open for her. It's nothing big, just a simple, two story house. The demon can easily fit through the window, seeing that she's in Meg's bedroom now. Turning on the light, she sets Meg down.

"I'll help you out with this," states Jo, putting her hands just above Meg's legs. Meg almost screams in the shock of it all as she feels her broken bones resetting, attaching to eachother. Jo doesn't seem used to doing this sort of thing, but before she knows it her legs are good as new. Jo winks, playful, as she tosses a coin to Meg. The girl catches it to see that there is a symbol of a gun within a circle on it. "Call me if you need help. You know my name."

With that, the demon jumps out into the night, and Meg, suddenly tired, goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :P I felt the need to put the 2012 mockery in there. I mean, c'mon, really? The world's "supposed to end" every other day. -_-"**


	3. A Piece of Advice

Shinde

Chapter 3

**A/N: I plan to have this out on Halloween or the day after it.**

* * *

><p>"Was it a dream?"<p>

That's the sole question that runs through Meg's head as she wakes up. The first thing she does is look to her legs. Fine, if a bit dirtied. Still, she can't be sure. But it's then that she feels a chill, and her gaze travels to the window. It's open, courtesy of Jo, who had (technically) broken in the other night. She opens her palm to see the coin, vaguely remembering clutching it tightly as she slept.

The answer is no. The demon is far too real, but Meg feels oddly safe. Apparently, she has a lack of common sense, though Jo probably sees common sense as a bad thing. It wouldn't surprise the red-head if Jo thought common sense to be a bad thing. Or maybe Jo thought that if people thought rationally, this could all be avoided.

Meg should ask her, the next time she sees her.

Putting on her shoes, Meg decides to go for a walk.

* * *

><p>A small, brunette girl yawns, stretching as the sun relentlessly attacks her face. She should really go outside more, like Sei tells her to, but that would mean Sei would win. Amy simply can't tolerate that. She rubs her eyes, only to jump when she opens them.<p>

A figure stands, hood casting a shadow over their face. "Do you know where I can find the demon hunter?" they ask, voice cutting through the air like a knife. Amy's eyes widen as she feels herself lose control to something, and her arm points to the door. The figure smiles.

"Thanks." They walk past, the young girl shocked into silence. She shivers as the woman walks past her, the cool jacket brushing against her slightly. As soon as the woman is gone, she falls to the ground on her hands and knees.

That much power can be scary, if you know it could kill you at any moment.

Sei recognizes this fact as the demon walks into her room. The strings holding their jacket to them unravel, the dark cloth finding a resting place on a chair. Her silver hair reflects the light, casting a sort of glow about her.

"What are you doing here?" Sei nearly yells. "Did you hurt Amy?"

"No, though she looked pretty scared," remarks Jo. "You may want to comfort her, later on. I can practically smell the fear. But I didn't come here to terrorize you, or your little friend there. I came to give you some information."

"Why would I want information from you?" spits out Sei, glaring.

"Well, did you know that your 'relative' was, in fact, one of my friends in his youth? Did you know the flaws in your story? Did you know that those weren't their real motives?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, huntress, my only purpose in my life was to fight to defend my country. I was bribed, persuaded, and even tortured, but I remained loyal. I grew stronger, too, and unbeatable. So much so that my own people were afraid. They thought that I would betray them, so they started a rumor. We weren't even all that religious."

"Are you calling my ancestors liars?"

"Not liars, mind you. More like... mislead. But then again, you probably think I'm lying, don't you?" Sadness suddenly fills her eyes, the sudden change shocking. But just as suddenly as it appeared, it's gone. "Also, I have a warning. Don't hunt me. Don't try killing me with your little tricks. It won't work. You _will_ die. And then who will take care of that nice little girl out there?"

With that, Jo leaves. Through the back door, too, thinking that Amy has had enough stress to last a lifetime. Sei is left to reflect on what just happened. The demon that she has hated, feared the most, just came in. She did not fight. She did not kill. She simply made several statements and a warning. But still, Sei feels like she has to stop her. But how?

* * *

><p>"The floor is dirty, you know."<p>

Jo lazily opens one eye looking straight up at Meg. Again, she's sleeping on the street, quite literally in fact. The blinding sun makes Meg merely a faint silhouette, but Jo recognizes that voice. And that aura, or lack thereof. "Looking for someone, or did you just get lucky?" jokes the demon, glancing up at the girl.

"A bit of both, I think. But why are you sleeping on the street?"

"Because I'm tired?"

"I would say you'll get sick, but I'm not entirely sure if that's possible," comments the redhead, sitting down on the curb. "I realized I never thanked you, the other day. So, yeah. Thank you." Upon seeing the mildly surprised look that Jo gives her, she asks: "What?"

"You went out, looking for a dangerous, killer demon, to _thank_ them?" Jo starts laughing, a smile making it's way onto her face. "You _are_ strange, aren't you? Not that that's bad, mind you. If you're the odd one out in a world of rotten people, that means you are, in fact, good!"

Meg laughs along with her until the laughter dies, and then she becomes serious. "So are you seriously planning to kill everyone?"

"Well, there are few people who _aren't_ on my lengthy hit-list. But I'll make a deal with you." Jo sits up, leaning closer to Meg. "You have one year to show me why I should spare this place. If you don't, I'll destroy it all in one go. And I'll leave _you_ alive, so you can remember it. What do you say, Meg?" She holds out her more beastly hand. Meg doesn't know it, but Jo is subtly testing her limits, seeing just how much "demon" she can take.

Without hesitation, Meg shakes her hand.

* * *

><p>Sei looks at the giant metal capsule, knowing full well who's inside. She walks up to the panel next to it, pressing a button as she speaks into it:<p>

"Hello, Grandfather."

A text appears on the screen, showing her her ancestor's thoughts. "Hello, Sei."

"I... spoke with Jo today."

He is silent for a bit before the words slowly appear on-screen. "What did she have to say? Are you hurt?" The text then shows up remarkably quickly. "Is she dead?" Of course, he would want revenge on the person who did that to them. Such a horrible thing of living forever, yet still decaying, still aging is a torture.

"I'm fine, and she's still alive. She told me some things and then gave me a warning to not hunt her, or try to kill her." Sei hesitates briefly before adding some more. "Is it... is it true that you two were child-hood friends?"

Her grandfather does not reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh damn... sugar crash.**

**Wish. Me. Luck.**


	4. Demon, meet Icecream

Shinde

Chapter.. uh...

**A/N: Sorry, been behind on my stories. My attention span is equivalent to that of a mentally retarded goldfish, and they have a short memory to begin with. I meant to write this a lot sooner, but, well... yeah. Sorry to people who actually waited for this. You know who you are.**

* * *

><p>Sure, lying down by the curb of the street wasn't comfortable for humans, but it would do for the demon who did so now. One eye open in case specific demon hunters tried getting smart, she rests in the grime. She's never needed sleep, so she never slept. Simple as that.<p>

Rain starts to fall, gentle at first but quickly picking up speed. Soon it's heavily raining, and it feels good to Jo. She closes her eyes, feeling some of the dirt and, uh.. other substances (she honestly didn't know what it was) wash off. She decides to get up, at least part-way. Soon, she's sitting upright on the curb.

Jo looks out of place on the streets, in the slums as she is. She looks like a character straight out of a fairytale, and the thought makes her smirk. Some fairy-tale, to have a demon looking for world annihilation.

A dark breeze seems to surge from within her, eliminating the rest of the filth that had gathered anywhere on her. This is one of those moments when she's thankful for her powers. It's not long before she's soaked, though, since the rain insists on falling. She's enjoying it, for the moment, until it stops.

She still sees it falling, but it's not hitting her. She then notices that it's grown slightly darker around her, and that there is a presence next to her. A familiar person. She wakes up all of her senses, having dulled them so she was able to sleep (hard to find peace and quiet with super-great hearing). She smirks when she sees Meg, standing next to her under the umbrella.

"Do you deliberately hunt me down, or do we meet by chance?" asks Jo, raising a thin eyebrow at the redhead. Meg blushes.

"I have to admit, the only 'chance' is that I find you remarkably quick," replies Meg. "But you're always around this area. Why would that be?"

Jo thinks about that. "I think it's the large number of criminals here. I'm picking them off." It could also be because this is around where Meg is, she thinks, but she won't admit that. She still doesn't know who she can trust. Meg seems fine so far, actually great for a human.

"Workaholic," she hears Meg mutter. She chuckles at this; so killing is work now, was it? After a few moments of comfortable silence, Meg says something else. "You know, the rain alone could be reason enough to spare the world."

"Oh? I'm not sure I quite believe that," murmurs Jo, recalling something from her ancient past. She nearly relives the pain as she recalls the red being washed away by the water falling from the sky. "Rain was there when my arm was cut off, but I wasn't all that grateful for it."

"Your arm was cut off?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For a crime I didn't commit."

"I see." Meg was still trying to figure Jo out, but it wasn't easy with her brief, cryptic answers. "Okay, I'm lying. I don't get it. You were framed?'

"Not exactly."

"I'm not learning anything from this conversation, just so you know."

"I'm not planning on letting you learn anything yet, Meg."

Meg may never admit it, but she feels kind of guilty. She can see that talking about this pains Jo- she can tell by the way Jo's eyes look when she talks about it. By the way she strokes the chain that holds the armor together with her one human hand. By the shadow that seems to fall over her. Rather than admit to thinking about this, she merely mutters one thing:

"Well, at least you're honest about it."

Jo laughs. It's a nice sound, even if the undertone to it sends shivers down her spine. She can't focus on the quiet noise for long, though, as the sun peeks through the clouds. The rain comes to a sudden halt, and Meg grins. It's almost like Jo's laughing made it stop. The weather is pleasant now, so she suddenly gets an idea.

"Wait here," she orders Jo.

Confused, Jo watches Meg walk off. She shrugs, deciding to obey the orders for the moment. She feels cleaner now, and her hair is still wet. The sun reflecting off the silver of her long hair, which casts a shadow over her eyes that the crimson color penetrates. She watches, interest lighting in her eyes as she sees a squirrel looking for food.

She cautiously approaches the animal, kneeling down and stares at it, head cocked to the side. It stares back, holding out the lone nut it has as if offering it. She shakes her head, cautiously reaching out to pet the squirrel. It's out of mere curiosity that she does it, but she finds herself smiling slightly. She's only so cautious because she doesn't want to hurt the animal, who seems to lean into her touch. It's ears perk up as it hears a noise (Jo knows because she hears it too) and runs off.

Jo turns to see Meg approaching, two sorts of cones in her hands. The two of them seem overdressed for the warm day of spring, but Jo doesn't give a damn and Meg was expecting it to rain longer. She holds out one of the cones to Jo, who takes it and seems to contemplate it, not seeming to know what to do with it.

"Jo, you eat it," explains Meg, laughing slightly as she practically stuffs her mouth with the creamy substance. "It's good. Trust me."

Jo takes a bite, surprised at how cold it is. It's sweet, though. She could do without the cold, so she decides to warm it up. As her hand heats up, she's surprised to see it melting. Cautiously, she sips at what now is a liquid. It's a noticeable improvement.

"Woah, Jo, how'd your ice cream melt so fast?"

"It was cold, so I heated it up," says Jo as if it's common sense.

"It's _supposed_ to be cold, Jo. That's why it's called ice cream."

"I like it better melted," mumbles Jo, sipping more of the sweet liquid. She knows that she has to drink it fast, since the cone seems to be weakening. Finishing it, she's about to throw it away when Meg stops her, chuckling slighty.

"Jo, you can eat the cone. Just letting you know."

Curious, Jo takes a bite. It's crunchy, but still sweet. Her teeth break it a bit too easily, though, so it's nearly shattered by the time she's taken two bites of it. The crumbs fall to the floor, and she silently hopes that some animal will find it.

"So what'd you think?" asks Meg, wondering what her demonic friend thought of the frozen treat.

Jo seems to think about that for a little bit. "It was good, and certainly new. I've never had that before. It's sort of... unique. And sweet."

"Hard to believe that was your first time having that." Meg looks over the trail they're on in the middle of a deserted park. "Want to go for a walk?"

Jo, too, looks at the trail, and then nods. The two walk through the trees as animals feast on the crumbs Jo had left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it's short. I've been reading, drawing, and working on original stories lately. This was half-finished for a good amount of time though. :P**


	5. Pizza, Hot Sauce, and Death

Shinde

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

"Jo, it's called pizza."

"What kind of fucked up word is that?"

"Try it, it's good!"

Rolling her eyes, the demon takes a rather large bite from the triangular mystery food (she refuses to call it by that ridiculous name) and contemplates it for a bit. It's an odd combination of flavors, but she enjoys it. It's fresh, too, she knows, judging by the heat radiating off of it. Meg smiles, taking a smaller bite than Jo did.

"It's missing something," murmurs Jo, looking a bit confused. "Is there anything... spicy?"

Meg seems to think about that a bit before getting an idea. "Wait here." She runs off. While tempted to follow her, Jo decides against it. If Meg gets in trouble, she can summon Jo (in all honesty, she's surprised the busty redhead hadn't figured that out by now. Using the coin would have saved her a lot of time rather than seeking her out personally. Then again, that would make Jo think it was urgent. But I digress.) Jo shrugs it off. Usually, when Meg runs off, whatever she brings back is good. Like ice cream.

Meg returns with a red bottle, tossing it to Jo. It almost falls to the ground, but Jo catches it at the last second, observing it. She seems confused, like she doesn't know whether to drink it or not. Seeing Jo's hesitation, Meg chuckles.

"Jo, it's hot sauce," explains Meg. "It makes food spicier. Go ahead, put it on."

…

"Jo, not _that_ much!"

Jo looks up from her piece of pizza, which is now drenched in the red liquid. Shrugging, Jo picks it up and eats it. Meg waits, clenching a bottle of water in her hand. Jo, however, just takes another bite as if it's completely normal. Meg sweatdrops.

"Isn't it... too spicy?" she inquires, raising a thin eyebrow at the demon.

Jo seems confused by the suggestion. "No, it tastes good," she pauses for a second. "Should it be too spicy? It seems perfectly fine to me."

"Just... never mind. Are you almost done?"

Jo nods, finishing off the last of her crust. She stands, holding out a hand to Meg, who takes it lightly. Jo seems to think it's perfectly normal, leading her along somewhere. Meg is a bit surprised; usually it's her who leads Jo, and not the other way around. But instead Jo seems to be leading her with a purpose. They stop at a bench, and Jo sits, focusing on something in the distance.

Following her gaze, Meg sees a church.

"Didn't figure you for the religious type," she comments.

"I'm not," Jo almost snaps. "I'm listening to the confessions."

"Why?"

"It's a rare moment of honesty for at least half the people who go there. This man just admitted to betraying his best friend, and he sounds genuinely sorry," says Jo, sharp sense of hearing picking out each individual voice.

"Isn't that spying?"

Jo waves her off. "I repay them by not killing any human that goes into the confessional, simply because they had enough guts to go in."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Hm... I'm feeling generous at the moment," murmurs Jo. "No killing today, and today..." the ends of her fingers glow as she snaps them, the sound of chains breaking ringing in both her ears and Meg's. "I break a curse."

* * *

><p>"He's dead?"<p>

The news shocks Sei, to say the least. He'd been living off a seal placed by a demon, and one of the most powerful at that. If he died, then that either meant that the seal was to weak (highly unlikely) or...

No, Jo was too hateful to do that. Clenching her fists, she checks the history of all her grandfather "said" before his death. He barely speaks as his vital signs steadily slow, but it's there. Towards his end. It says:

"She's let me go. I am free."

Unable to know why Jo would even do such a thing, Sei gets up. She's happy that her grandfather was at least at peace and happy to accept death, but she needs answers. Slipping on her long blue jacket, she's careful not to wake Amy as she walks out of the house, in search of a demon.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Sei?"<p>

That voice scares the living shit out of the woman, though she hides it well. She turns to face the demon, surprised to see no trace of blood on her (Jo is known for some gruesome kills). Jo seems apathetic, leaning against a dead tree with a bored look to her eyes. She seems to see right through Sei, sensing her fear.

"Why did you lift the curse?" It appears that Sei is getting right to the point. "What were your motives?"

"Simple," Jo yawns, bored by the subject, it seems. "I was feeling merciful."

"Bullshit!" yells Sei. "You probably just grew tired of it. This whole thing is just a sick game to you."

Suddenly, Jo is right in front of Sei. She jumps, falling onto the floor in her shock. Jo seems a bit angered now, which is never a good thing. Her crimson eyes hide nothing, showing her the emotion in them. Some of Sei's fear shows, not that it effects the demon in any sort of way.

"If it were bullshit," murmurs Jo, the beastly undertone in her voice becoming more prominent. "I would have killed you and your entire organization by now, as well as the rest of this entire shit hole that you call home," she meets Sei's eyes, making the black-haired woman flinch. "Do you understand, Sei, or do I have to give you a sort of visual?"

Sei nods, not trusting herself to be able to form words. She is fucking terrified. Genuinely so. The sheer power that seems to be radiating off of Jo puts her hairs on end, and she can't help but shrink back from the demon's intense gaze. With one last hateful glance, Jo is gone, down the street and walking away from her.

Sei is left lying on her back and propped up on her elbows, and when the demon is out of sight she finally starts breathing. She shakily gets up, wiping dirt off of her coat. She turns around, slowly making her way to her car. She doesn't even know how Jo had found her, and not the other way around. But then she remembers who she's talking about, and merely continues on.

Confronting Jo in any way is a bad idea. Physically, she would demolish them. Verbally, she would, depending on her mood, demolish them once more or scare them half to death. To call her deadly would be an understatement.

Sei stumbles, falling to the ground. She finds herself helped up by a redhead, and blinks in confusion. When her eyes open, the redhead is staring at her. "Are you okay?" she asks in a kind voice, blue eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost," Sei shakes her head. "A demon."

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

Sei blinks again, shocked. "Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Jo, obviously!"

"You... Know Jo?" Sei is beyond shocked now. "And she hasn't killed you yet?"

"She's not that bad!" assures Meg, holding up her hands. "She has only killed criminals, and she spares anyone who goes to the confessionals. She's actually a real nice person when you get to know her, even if she is a bit odd sometimes. I'm trying to get her to spare the world."

"You make her sound like a God," mutters Sei, not quite believing it.

"It's true, though! She saved me!" she digs into her pocket, looking for something. Then she pulls out the coin. "She even gave me this so I could call her."

Sei recognizes the coin and reaches for it on instinct, but Meg pulls it away, pocketing it again. This is a strange woman, to befriend a demon without so much as a hint of fear. Sei studies her for a moment, checking if she's sane or not before asking her. "What's your name?"

"Meg," replies the woman. "What about you?"

"I'm Sei," they shake hands. "I'm.. investigating demons."

"You don't like Jo, do you?"

"No, no I don't. Though based on recent observations, my point of view may change."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Odd place to end, I know. Sorry for not updating in a while. Been busy with school, drawings, guitar, procrastination, guitar, eating, procrastination and learning new ways to procrastinate. **


	6. PSA, ALSO SORRY

oh my god i'm actually. so fucking sorry?

needless to say (?) this isn't being continued i... honestly have no idea where i was going with this. in fact i'm pretty sure most of this was. kind of bullshit.

sorry to the person who sent me messages in 2013 trying to get me to continue. i just saw those today. wanted to close it up for you two years late, but i don't have much to work with here.

sorry to everyone tho


End file.
